


A Tower Trapped Doll: Introduction

by PrinceOfMind13



Series: A Tower Trapped Doll [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfMind13/pseuds/PrinceOfMind13
Summary: This story is an introduction to the series I’m writing and an introduction to my OC and what he looks like.
Series: A Tower Trapped Doll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769107
Kudos: 3





	A Tower Trapped Doll: Introduction

Name: Viktor

Age: 25

Height: 5’4

Weight: 110lbs

Appearance: Viktor has shoulder length, fluffy and curly ginger hair. His eyes are a bright gold and he has pale skin covered in freckles. His outfits usually consist of a simple pale blue tunic and dark forest green vest with a pair of black leggings underneath

History: Viktor was created by Roman in order for him to have someone he can rescue and take care of. He keeps Viktor and a Rapunzel style tower deep in his side of the imagination. Every day, Roman rescues Viktor from the tower and whatever creature happens to guard it that day. The other sides don’t know about Viktor’s existence just yet, Roman keeping it a secret in fear that the others wouldn’t approve of him.

Personality: Viktor is relatively soft spoken and eager to please. He tends to frighten very easily and has a caring and doting type of personality towards those he cares for.

This series is about Viktor getting found out about by the other Sides and how they react to meeting him.


End file.
